Little Miss Universe (Alola)
'Little Miss Universe' is a well known pookie pageant, that pookies aged 2-6 can compete in. It first appeared in 1991. About Little Miss Universe always begins in June and ends in August. Each week there is a new challenge, and 5 pookies are eliminated each week. Eliminated pookies stay on-site until the final challenge, but they do not compete after being eliminated. The pookies competing, however, do not know what the challenge is until a few days prior. Examples of challenges *Talent *Beauty *Dancing and/or singing *Drawing *Pop Quiz *Writing *Acting *Sports *Interview Locations There has been a total of three locations that Little Miss Pookie has been held. Originally, it was always held in Beakyville, but in 1993, the public has announced that the pageant should be held in a different location each year, so it would be fair to all pookies. So far it has been held in Shiver City, Beakyville and Flipper City. Regulations *The pookie must be female, but non-binary pookies who look/act feminine or similar can also compete *The pookie entering must be ages 2-6 at the start of the contest *The pookie must be able to handle long periods of time without seeing her parents *Nobody is allowed to copy eachother or cheat *The parents must pay atleast 10 coins for their pookie to compete Whoever wins fairly by abiding by the rules will win 1,000,000,000 dollars, a free trip, and a goody bag. If there is a tie between two contestants, a tiebreaker will take place. Hosts *1991 - Lucinda Mallie *1992 - Hugo Relmy *1993 - Serena Willis *1994 - Pearl Wilder *1995 - Yasmin Dovesilver *1996 - Serene Mallory *1997 - Devin Rechgold *1998 - Lisa Hobbs *1999 - Katrina Holmes *2000 - Berett Woods *2001 - Jenna Kinzey *2002 - Lucas Vale *2003 - Kai-Lei Theberge *2004 - Jesse Icebird *2005 - Zelma Sampson *2006 - Andre Bell *2007 - Jessie Ezzer *2008 - Jill McIntosh *2009 - Oriah Takar *2010 - Takashi Hammer *2011 - Clemont Bonnet *2012 - Francis Campos *2013 - Avi Toppan *2014 - Welcome Hobban *2015 - Eva Sanders *2016 - Ellie Sayron Winners *1991 - Pearl Hugo *1992 - Evianna McCoyle *1993 - Lucinda Coyle *1994 - Mary Topwalker *1995 - Danika Vale *1996 - Ellody Karel *1997 - Millie Wong *1998 - Emma Yveal *1999 - Evanna McKyle *2000 - Summer Pent *2001 - Tylar Swanson *2002 - Pearl Wilder *2003 - Kylie Oaks *2004 - Oakley Woolridge *2005 - Skyler Wentworth *2006 - Jennie Swanson *2007 - Amalia Sharma *2008 - Serena Bo Ditch *2009 - Missy Duke *2010 - Hannah Jones *2011 - Athena Woodland *2012 - Mary Rosenthal *2013 - Matilda Zero *2014 - Nancy Naugler *2015 - Jenna Volante *2016 - Angela Narrows Trivia *In 1999, there was a cheating scandal which caused 10 contestants to be booted from the competition. *In 2004, Vivian Bartlam was originally going to win, but it has been revealed that she cheated, So the host, Jesse Icebird, has given the crown to Oakley Woolridge. *In 2014, a contestant accidentally forgot to tie a ribbon on her dress and the dress fell off. *In 2002, a contestant named Amelia Diaz had a seizure on stage and had to be taken to the hospital. *In 1998, the host, Lisa Hobbs, announced the wrong winner. *Kylie Oaks is the only LMU contestant to have won Little Miss Universe AND it's middle counterpart, Miss Tween Universe. *In 1993, the judges could not decide on who could win, so they got in a fight that lasted for hours until one of the judges switched sides. *In 2006, a pookie named Lucinda Castrilli was kicked out for causing drama and being rude to her fellow competitors. It was the first year for a contestant to be kicked out. *In 2009, a pookie named Kelly Vale quit, making 2009 the first year for a contestant to quit, and the only year so far. *In 1996, the winner, Ellody Karel, was stripped from her title and the judges did not decide on who should take her place. Category:A to Z Category:Club Penguin Category:Pageants Category:Savage's Lab